wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Qian Sun
Qian Sun is the youngest son of the Liao clan in the Tea Leaves series. His lives with his mother, Tse Lew, and step-father, Man Sun. Appearance and Personality Appearance Qian appears short for his age. Personality As seen in Tea Leaves and Red Silk, Qian is loyal to the people in his clan and will go to dangerous and dubious lengths to get justice for them if they have been wronged. Back Story Qian's father, Qing, died before he was born. He has only known Man as his father figure. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Ju introdues Qian along with the rest of her clan. On her birthday, he raps while Szu sings over the birthday to her. Tea Leaves and Green Jade In the middle of the night, Szu calls him to come over after she is raped. At first, Qian didn't get what was going on. Once he figured it out, he rushed over to her house and stayed with Szu for the rest of the night. Qian stays with her when she tells her parents what happened. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Frustrated that Ju wasn't doing anything get Szu justice, Qian turns to his shady DJ friend named Gang. He complained about his situation and paid the other boy to help him out. Gang discovered that Junjie Zhong was the one who raped Szu. Qian said that he didn't care about the Zhong family and their power, he just wanted to revenge for Szu. He asked if he would have to pay more money, but Gang told him that he would do the job pro bono. After Junjie gets beat up, Qian got a text from Gang saying, "It's done." When the police came over to Qian's house to ask questions, Ju found out what happened and slapped the boy in the face. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Qian is seen in the Liao Clan meeting about what to do with Junjie and Jianjun. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Qian was playing video games when Ju found the baby shrine in the living room. Tired of hearing his mother dancing around the subject, he blurted out that his mother and the ladies of the clan wanted Ju and Yao to have a child. Tse became annoyed and asked if he had homework to do. Qian said yes and his mom warned her that she and Man would be checking it later. He brushed her off. In the season finale, he is seen at the celebration dinner with the rest of the clan. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Ju comes by his house to visit him and family before summer is over. Qian is busying playing video games while Man sits next to him, watching. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Tse Lew Main Article: Tse Lew Tse is Qian's mother. She tries to stay close to him because he is the one person that reminds her of her late husband and the father he never got to meet. Man Sun Main Article: Man Sun Qian's step-father. Man has been there ever since before he was born. Qian considers the therapist his father and even has his last name. When he was first born, Man wasn't sure about raising a child that wasn't his own, but then he grew to love the child. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Qian sees Ju as a big sister. He is close to her though he did feel frustrated when she was stuck on how to bring Junjie to justice for raping Szu. Szu Kim Main Article: Szu Kim Szu and Qian are really close. Everyone in the clan wants them to end up together, but the children see each other as brother and sister. Qian even was the only one to actively try and avenge Szu after she is raped by Junjie. Gang Main Article: Gang Gang and Qian have an odd friendship. He turned to the shady when Szu was raped. Gang's involved triggered a chain of events that led to Junjie to be disowned by his adopted father. Trivia * The clan wants to see Qian and Szu end up together. * Qian likes soccer and girls. * Sometimes, he can be seen at home playing his video games. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan